1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to washing devices for washing a person""s hair. The present invention relates more specifically to a portable system for shampooing the hair of a bedridden person.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is very difficult to wash the hair of a bedridden patient, particularly one who is immobile or who must not get certain body parts wet. The in-bed shampoo process is very uncomfortable for the person whose hair is being washed and the shampoo results are often unsatisfactory, leaving the hair inadequately cleaned and rinsed. Moreover, the person washing the hair has an awkward task, often unable to keep the patient dry and immobile.
The shampoo basins typically used in hospitals and nursing homes are rigid, uncomfortable reservoir devices which do not support the neck, spine, or shoulders of the patient. The patient""s head is usually tipped back at an uncomfortable and unnatural angle against the basin wall in order to capture the wash water in the basin. Water can flow down the neck and back from the patient""s scalp, wetting the bed linens in the process. Efforts to develop devices and methods for shampooing the hair of bedridden persons have led to various designs for shampoo units as exemplified in the following patent disclosures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,742 issued to Glintz on Sep. 9, 1958 entitled PORTABLE SHAMPOO CABINET describes a shampoo cabinet which carries water tanks for fresh and used water which can be wheeled to the patient""s bedside. The device also has a drain tank and a pump for dispensing fresh water. A shampoo basin and spray nozzle are stored on the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,826 issued to Pugh on Oct. 3, 1972 entitled PORTABLE SHAMPOOING UNIT discloses a portable shampooing unit for bedridden patients which includes a portable cart with shampoo bowl, water source, waste water container, and water heating unit. The unit rolls and requires an electric power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,325 issued to Guarrasi on May 8, 1973 entitled PORTABLE HAIR WASH SINK ATTACHMENT describes a portable unit with a board section and a neck yoke section. The yoke slides along the board and fits around the neck of the person whose hair is being washed. The front of the yoke has a dish which is placed under the user""s chin for excess drainage. Water flows from the dish, down the board and into the sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,713 issued to Tickle on Sep. 21, 1993 entitled HAIR WASHING UNIT discloses a unitary, hollow, molded shell. The shell has a peripheral wall and a central recessed well. There are two drains, one for storage of waste water in the shell, and one for waste water disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,384 issued to Foster et al. on Aug. 9, 1994 entitled HOSPITAL BED HEAD EXTENDER AND ACCESSORY THEREFOR describes an extender device for positioning at the head of a hospital bed. A basin is used in conjunction with the extender for shampooing a patient""s head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,562 issued to Holloway et al. on Jan. 17, 1995 entitled CONTOURED BASIN discloses a portable basin with body supporting contour and self-stabilizing features. The basin provides an integral elevated platform in its bottom for supporting a body part, such as the head of a person.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,776 issued to Carmichael on Jun. 25, 1996 entitled PORTABLE PUMP OPERATED WASHING BASIN describes a portable washing device which includes a slanted inner liner for water drainage and an upper portion with a curved, cushioned edge. The water flows out of a mesh screen between the upper and lower portions of the basin. The basin has a removable, refillable water tank which is connected to a sprayer with nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,238 issued to Herrick et al. on Dec. 1, 1998 entitled MOVABLE WASHSTAND AND ASSOCIATED FOLDING CART discloses a device for supplying water having a spray nozzle, a head rest, a catch basin, drain and bladder for temporarily holding discharge water, and an electrical outlet which are all mounted on a wheeled frame. The device can be connected to a remote sink and electrical supply. A self-supporting movable wash pan is also disclosed.
Each of the above efforts to provide an easy to use and comfortable shampoo device fail in certain respects. Most of these basins present rigid neck supporting surfaces which are very uncomfortable and ill-fitted to the patient. Some of these units are also quite complex and unwieldy to maneuver, especially in the congested area around the typical hospital bed. Furthermore, it is often important that a patient maintain dry areas on their body and the caregiver must shampoo the hair without wetting these areas. For example, the patient""s spine must stay dry when an indwelling epidural anesthesia catheter is in place. Therefore, the primary object of the present invention, is an apparatus which allows the caregiver to provide a comfortable, thorough shampoo without compromising the patient""s condition due to hyperextension of the neck or unwanted moisture on skin surfaces or external devices.
The new shampoo system of the present invention has, as its goal, the delivery of a comfortable and effective shampoo for a bedridden individual. The apparatus provides a water source and drainage mechanism as indicated and described in some of the devices in the prior art above, but with the advantages of maintaining dryness for the patient and minimal manipulation of the patient. Unlike many of the prior art systems, the present invention can be implemented in a very confined area without unwieldy tables, stands, and carts.
The system of the present invention includes a drainage cape with fastenable collar and means for attachment to supports which hold the cape at an angle which prevents water from flowing onto the patient. The waterproof cape has concave inserts that mold the cape into a funnel shape to direct the water into a drainage receptacle. Another reservoir holds clean water for shampooing which is pumped through tubing to the patient.
Additionally, the present invention utilizes a cushioned waterproof wedge-shaped body ramp which is used for positioning the patient for the shampoo in bed. The ramp is hollow and stores the pump device, hoses, and shower head. The body ramp has a gradually curved indentation at the raised end of the upwardly slanting top surface to position the patient""s head and neck comfortably and to ensure water drainage.
Thus, using the shampoo unit of the present invention, the patient is first positioned in the desired location on the body ramp. Once positioned, the operator of the shampoo unit attaches the fastenable collar of the drainage cape around the patient""s neck such that the distal portions of the cape extend over the suspension means of the body ramp and down the drainage cape into the drainage funnel. As the operator activates the pump, the water is directed from the clean water reservoir through the tubing and nozzle and onto the patient""s head as the shampoo is given. The drainage water is allowed to run down the drainage cape, through the funnel and into the drainage receptacle. The patient receives a thorough shampoo, but remains dry and comfortable throughout the procedure. In summary, the present invention utilizes simple, inexpensive equipment, namely, a body ramp with pumping means, a reservoir, a receptacle, and a flexible drainage cape, to provide an effective, simple-to-administer in-bed shampoo which maintains patient dryness and comfort.